Mon refuge
by fumiko-malefoy
Summary: Post 1x18  Lorsqu'après une énième dispute de ses parents, Brittany décide de partir de chez elle, elle trouve refuge chez Kurt. Est-il trop tard pour un Kurtany ?


Kurt/Brittany

Brittany venait de rentrer chez elle. Santana l'avait ramenée car la ravissante blonde avait raté son permis trois fois avant que ses parents comprennent qu'elle n'y arriverait jamais. Ses parents, justement, ça faisait une heure qu'ils se disputaient. La cheerleader avait beau avoir mis ses écouteurs et tourner le volume de son ipod au maximum, elle continuait de les entendre crier. Ces disputes étaient de plus en plus fréquentes et même si Brittany n'était pas un modèle d'intelligence, elle avait compris que ses parents allaient surement divorcer. Elle ne souhaitait qu'une chose ne plus entendre les hurlements de sa mère et son père casser la vaisselle. Elle voulait se retrouver dans un endroit où elle se sentirait en sécurité. Elle pensa alors à Santana, elle sortit de chez elle et ses parents ne remarquèrent même pas son départ. Elle prit son portable pour appeler sa meilleure amie mais tomba directement sur le répondeur. Qu'à cela ne tienne, Santana habitait à dix minutes de chez elle, elle s'y rendit donc à pied.

Kurt était dans sa chambre, seul et désemparé après que son père ait mis Finn à la porte. Il était si triste et choqué de ce que le garçon lui avait dit. « Tafiole », ce mot résonnait dans sa tête et à chaque fois, cela lui faisait encore plus mal.

Arrivée devant chez Santana, Brittany prit les clés cachées sous l'affreuse grenouille en pierre qu'elle avait toujours détestée et pénétra dans la maison. Tout avait l'air désert, elle se dirigea vers la chambre de son amie, la porte était entrouverte et on entendait des gémissements de plaisir. Elle reparti donc en silence, laissant Santana à ses occupations. Elle referma la porte à clé et c'est à ce moment qu'elle remarqua le 4x4 de Puck garé devant la maison, ils avaient du remettre ça tous les deux. Elle se sentit encore plus seule et pensa alors à son autre amie Quinn mais elle n'habitait plus chez elle donc Brittany se mit à errer, le cœur lourd. Ses pas la conduisirent devant chez Kurt. Elle réalisa alors que c'était l'endroit où elle s'était sentit le plus en sécurité et où elle se sentait bien quand elle sortait avec lui. Elle décida donc de sonner. Ce fut le père de Kurt, Burt qui lui ouvrit, il avait l'air énervé : « Bonsoir. Brittany, c'est ça ?

Oui, c'est moi. Bonsoir Mr Hummel.

Entre. Kurt est dans sa chambre. Tu connais le chemin. » lui dit il en s'effaçant pour la laisser passer.

Brittany hocha la tête et esquissa un sourire puis pénétra dans la maison.

Elle descendit dans la chambre de Kurt. Elle fut un peu déconcertée car il avait tout redécoré, mais cela lui plaisait bien. Le garçon était prostré sur son lit, les genoux repliés contre son torse, elle ne voyait pas son visage mais elle était sûre qu'il sanglotait. Elle s'approcha et s'assit sur le lit, ce qui eu pour effet de lui faire lever la tête, ses yeux étaient rouges et gonflés mais elle le trouvait toujours mignon. Quand il l'a reconnu, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent sous l'effet de la surprise. « Bri-Brittany » dit-il en s'essuyant les yeux, « Que fais tu ici ?

Je sais pas. » répondit la jeune fille.

Kurt se redressa en position assise et fixa Brittany. Cette fille était déconcertante, elle le surprendrait toujours. Elle frissonnait dans sa tenue de cheerleader et Kurt en bougeant frôla son bras par inadvertance et s'exclama : « Ta peau est glacée ! ». La blonde répondit simplement : « J'ai froid. ». Alors, il se leva et fouilla dans son armoire à la recherche d'un pull qui pourrait se coordonner avec l'uniforme de son amie, il se décida pour un gilet de laine blanc à grosses mailles et le lui tendit. Elle l'enfila et lui sourit. Il retourna s'assoir auprès d'elle et le silence s'installa entre eux. Silence plutôt pesant qui fut rompu par la sonnerie du téléphone portable de Brittany. Elle regarda l'écran sur lequel s'affichait « Home », elle ne voulait pas décrocher, ne pas entendre ses parents. Elle ignora l'appel sur le regard inquisiteur de Kurt. Le répondeur se mit en marche : « Brittany, chérie, c'est maman. Où es tu ? On vient de s'apercevoir que tu étais parti. On est désolé. Reviens à la maison. »

Kurt regarda Brittany et lui demanda : « ça fait longtemps que tu es partie de chez toi ? ». Elle lui répondit : « Je sais pas. Je sais pas lire l'heure. Quand je suis partie, il faisait jour.

Mais Boo, ça fait au moins trois heures ! Tu étais dehors tout ce temps ?!

Oui. J'ai marché.

Tu es venue chez moi à pied ?! »

Brittany hocha la tête. « Oh, Boo. Ma chérie. T'as traversé toute la ville dans le froid. » S'exclama Kurt. Brittany hocha à nouveau la tête, les larmes aux yeux. Le garçon la prit dans ses bras et lui caressa tendrement les cheveux. Ce moment romantique fut interrompu quand le téléphone de Brittany sonna une nouvelle fois, cette fois, c'était Santana : « Brit, ma belle, c'est moi, San. Tes parents viennent de passer chez moi, ils te cherchent. Ils ont téléphoné à Quinn mais tu n'es pas avec elle non plus. S'il te plait rappelle-moi. Je suis inquiète. Je viendrai te chercher n'importe où que tu sois. Je suis désolée de ne pas avoir répondu à tes appels tout à l'heure, j'étais avec Puck. S'il te plait, appelle-moi. ».

Kurt relâcha son étreinte et dit : « Boo, tu devrais dire à tes parents où tu es. ». Brittany fit non de la tête et se blottit à nouveau dans les bras de Kurt. Le garçon attrapa son portable sans se défaire de la cheerleader et envoya un texto à Santana : « C'est Kurt. Brittany est chez moi. Dis à ses parents que c'est bon, je m'occupe d'elle.». Ils restèrent tous les deux dans cette position pendant plusieurs minutes, jusqu'à ce que la jeune fille demande à Kurt : « Pourquoi tu pleurais quand je suis arrivée ? Ton père avait l'air énervé. Tes parents aussi vont divorcer ? ». L'innocence enfantine de Brittany plaisait énormément au garçon qui répondit : « Ma mère est morte.

Aujourd'hui ?

Non, il y a des années.

Je comprends ce que tu ressens, quand Mr Pissenlit, mon lapin est mort, j'ai été très triste. Tu savais toi, que les lapins meurent si on ne leur donne pas à manger ?

Je m'en doutais un peu. » Répliqua Kurt avec un grand sourire.

Il se sentait déjà bien mieux depuis que Brittany était avec lui. Cette fille avait ce pouvoir sur lui. Elle le faisait toujours sourire avec la façon qu'elle avait d'être toujours à coté de la plaque.

Comme elle était une des personnes en qui il avait le plus confiance et qu'il aimait le plus, il lui raconta sa dispute avec Finn et comment il se sentait mal et triste à cause de la manière dont le quaterback l'avait traité. Brittany s'exclama : « Mais enfin, tu n'es pas gai ! On est sorti ensemble. Finn est vraiment un crétin. En plus, moi j'adore comment tu as redécoré ta chambre !

Merci Boo. Je suis content que tu sois venue chez moi.

Moi aussi, je suis contente d'être venue chez moi, euh chez toi. » répondit elle avec un grand sourire.

Elle se leva et se mit à chanter :

_Staring out at the rain with a heavy heart__  
><em>_It's the end of the world in my mind__  
><em>_Then your voice pulls me back like a wake up call__  
><em>_I've been looking for the answer__  
><em>_Somewhere__  
><em>_I couldn't see that it was right there__  
><em>_But now I know what I didn't know_

Elle tendit la main à Kurt qui se leva à son tour.

_Because you live and breathe__  
><em>_Because you make me believe in myself when nobody else can help_

Kurt se mit à chanter et elle s'arrêta.

_Because you live, girl__  
><em>_My world has twice as many stars in the sky_

_It's alright, I survived, I'm alive again__  
><em>_Cuz of you, made it through every storm__  
><em>_What is life, what's the use if you're killing time__  
><em>_I'm so glad I found an angel_

Il attrapa les deux mains de Brittany et ils chantèrent ensemble.

_Someone__  
><em>_Who was there when all my hopes fell__  
><em>_I wanna fly, looking in your eyes___

_Because you live and breathe__  
><em>_Because you make me believe in myself when nobody else can help__  
><em>_Because you live, girl__  
><em>_My world has twice as many stars in the sky__  
><em>_Because you live, I live_

Kurt fit tournoyer la pompom girl et ils continuèrent de chanter en dansant.

_Because you live, girl__  
><em>_My world has everything I need to survive___

_Because you live, I live, I live_

Ils arrêtèrent de chanter, leurs visages étaient si proches, qu'ils pouvaient sentir le souffle de l'autre sur leur peau. Ils se regardèrent dans les yeux, l'atmosphère semblait tout à coup chargée d'électricité, Brittany se rapprocha et embrassa Kurt. Il se laissa faire. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il aimait le goût des lèvres de la blonde sur les siennes, le goût de bergamote de son gloss, la douceur de ce baiser. Il se pensait gai pourtant son corps réclamait celui de Brittany et lorsqu'elle interrompit son baiser, ce fut lui qui passa sa main sur son visage si délicat et qui prit l'initiative de l'embrasser en retour. S'il ne savait plus où il en était, s'il était gai, s'il était amoureux de Finn, il savait qu'il ne voulait pas que Brittany parte, il ne voulait pas que ce baiser prenne un jour fin.

Cependant, la jeune fille se détacha de lui, prit sa main et l'amena sur le lit. Ils s'allongèrent et Kurt passa son bras autour des épaules de sa cheerleader préférée qui lui fit un grand sourire et lui demanda : « Kurt, pourquoi tu m'as larguée ? » et il lui répondit : « Parce que je suis un crétin. » Elle rit et Kurt l'embrassa de nouveau.


End file.
